falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ödland-Outfit (Fallout 3)
(Brahmin-Haut) (Siedler) (Arzt) (Chirurgen) (Umherziehender) (Wanderhändler) |itemname2 = Wasteland hat |sr2 = 1 |tp2 = 10 |effekte2 = Wahrnehmung +1 / keine (Motorradbrille) |gewicht2 = 1 |wert2 = 6 |reparatur2 = Schirmmütze mit Brille Motorradbrille Sturmjägerhut |varianten2 = Bandana Kinderschirmmütze mit Brille Motorradhelm Wanderhändlerhut |baseid2 = (Schirmmütze mit Brille) (Motorradbrille) (Sturmjägerhut) }} Das ist gewöhnliche Kleidung in Fallout 3. Eigenschaften Crudely made, they provide only the most basic of protection and are easy to come by, as they can be bought from traders, can be found on many corpses or inside several homes throughout the Ödland der Hauptstadt, it can also be found on most Megaton-Siedler. Wasteland outfits can be repaired with brahmin-skin outfits, wasteland settler outfits, wasteland wanderer outfits, wasteland surgeon outfits, wasteland doctor fatigues, and Wanderhändleroutfits. The matching headwear can only be repaired with other copies of their respective model. Varianten Outfits Brahmin-Haut-Outfit A dirty off-white in color (gray for the coveralls), the brahmin-skin outfit consists of a crudely-stitched pair of coverall trousers and a patched shirt. They appear to have received only the most rudimentary treatment in tanning and tailoring. Ödlandlegenden-Outfit The Wasteland legend outfit is identical to the Söldner-Veteranenoutfit. It will spawn randomly in lockers and footlockers or be sold by merchants. It can also be found on various enemies throughout the Capital Wasteland. Ödlandsiedleroutfit The wasteland settler outfit consists of a green, rag-like shirt and a pair of gray-brown trousers. Outfit eines Umherziehenden vom Ödland The wasteland wanderer outfit is a tan jacket with a hood and off-white pants tucked into riding boots. It is a unisex outfit; the male version looks exactly like the female. Varianten mit abweichenden Werten Ödlandarzt-Arbeitsanzug The Wasteland doctor fatigues consist of a white t-shirt with a small bag and brown trousers. It is worn by Doc Church, Cutter, Carl and Ödlandärzte. It provides a bonus of +5 to Medizin. Ödland-Chirurgenoutfit The Wasteland surgeon outfit is a bloodsplattered version of the wasteland doctor fatigues, and is worn by Doctor Barrows, Nurse Graves, Ryan Brigg, Murphy, on William Brandice's corpse in Marigold Station, Doctor Adami and sometimes Ödlandärzte. It also provides a bonus of +5 to Medizin. Kopfbedeckung Schirmmütze mit Brille A lighter-colored ballcap which comes with a pair of glasses. This cannot be looted or worn in Fallout 3. The cap can be found on random Ödländer and occasionally on Scavengers. Sturmjägerhut The Stormchaser hat is a very common article of clothing sold randomly by most merchants, and worn by many wastelanders. When purchased from a vendor, a stormchaser hat will be in perfect condition. It can also be worn with eyewear. Varianten mit abweichenden Werten * Bandana * Kinderschirmmütze mit Brille * Motorradhelm * Wanderhändlerhut Hinweise * It seems that the bonus to Beweglichkeit is due to the outfit being very light and non-restrictive, and the bonus to Ausdauer is a result of all that the wastelanders have to endure to live in the Capital Wasteland. * When either doctor outfit is equipped, the effect will be displayed as "Dr. Barrow's lab coat" in the Pip-Boy 3000. * Wasteland doctor fatigues appear to be exactly the same clothing as that of the medical personnel in the U.S. Army, as shown in the Operation: Anchorage add-on. Galerie Brahmin skin outfit CA.jpg|Brahmin Haut Outfit Wasteland wanderer outfit CA.jpg|Outfit eines männl. Umherziehenden Wasteland wanderer outfit female CA.jpg|Outfit einer weibl. Umherziehenden en:Wasteland outfit (Fallout 3) Kategorie:Fallout 3 Rüstung und Kleidung Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kopfbedeckung